1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure switch, and more particularly to a pressure switch that has a micro-adjust function for preventing the pressure switch from an interior bad contact.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional pressure switch in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 10 comprises body (50), an upper cap (51) and a lower cap (53) respectively mounted to two opposite ends of the body (50). A casing (52) is airtightly sleeved on an outer periphery of each of the lower cap (53) and the upper cap (51). A pressure receiver (500) is disposed in a top portion of the body (50). A seat (530) is mounted on the lower cap (53). An L-shaped elastic plate (501) and an electrode (502) respectively and electrically connected to the seat (530). The elastic plate (501) is urged a lower end of the pressure receiver (500) and selectively electrically connected to the electrode (502). An inlet (510) is defined in the upper cap (51) and communicates with an inner periphery of the body (50).
The pressure receiver (500) pushes the elastic plate (501) to contact with the electrode (502) for forming a closed circuit when fluid flows into the body (50) through the inlet (510) and the pressure receiver (500) senses a pressure. However, the elastic plate (501) may cause an elastic fatique condition after being used for a period of time. As a result, a bad contact may be caused between the elastic plate (501) and the electrode (502).
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional pressure switch.